


Behind the Back Room's Curtain

by ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers



Series: Golden-verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers/pseuds/ShakespeareanHoneyBadgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deleted scenes from "Mr. and Mrs. Gold". Fair warning: Roughness/fake non-con included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first time writing smut, so let's see how it goes! This takes place immediately after the cut scene in chapter eight of "Mr. and Mrs. Gold", following Belle into the back room of the shop.

Disclaimer: I still don’t own anything. I’m just a perverted fan, pay me no mind.

The beast inside of Rumplestiltskin was not always a negative thing. Belle found that, if properly channeled, the beast could be quite useful. It relieved some of the darkness festering inside of her husband, and Belle couldn’t argue with the results.

Her heart pounded as she hid in the back room of the shop, between a case of shelves and the wall. Anticipation flared up as she tried to force herself into the role of a defenseless young maid, faced with going through with her end of one of Mr. Gold’s more sordid deals. She didn’t care that she was technically the beauty of the relationship; it was always easier to play the beast, since the beauty was supposed to be unwilling.

Neither of them were that great with pretending they weren’t dying to jump each other’s bones, especially after a long flirtatious day.

Her stomach lurched with each thud of his cane against the wood floor, each step a little bit closer. She pressed herself harder against the wall and watched the shadows shift, the curtain drawing back with a muted ruffle.

“Now where could you be hiding?” He asked softly, “I know you’re not stupid enough to run…”

Belle glanced towards the exit as he brought it up. Four large strides, maybe five if she stumbled. She propelled herself off the wall, making a desperate lunge towards the door.

She was slammed back against the wall, a hand curling around her throat.

“No one breaks a deal with me, dearie,” he hissed, brown eyes flaring with passion.

Her breathing came in short gasps as she stared into them, “What are you going to do to me?” She murmured.

A grin slowly widened across his face, “Why, I’m going to have my way with you, of course,” he growled.

The grip tightened around her throat and Belle felt her heartbeat pound against his fingers. The moan that would’ve slipped out at his words was merely a puff of air and she fought the urge to squirm closer to him.

His free hand tapped the back of hers lightly, _Alright?_

She tapped the back of his hand once, _Alright_ , she assured him. He proceeded.

He pressed his body against hers, surrounding her with himself. The struggled air she drew was full of his smell…and did she detect a bit of cologne? Belle let out a soft whimper and Mr. Gold leaned down to breathe into her ear.

“Shhhshhhshhh…mustn’t make too much noise and drive others to suspicion, my beauty,” he whispered. Warmth spread throughout her lower region, embers awakening at the promise of what was to come.

His free hand began to wander, feeling down her arm, caressing her waist, dipping down her backside and cradling one thigh. So close, she could feel him hardening against her, aroused merely at touching her. It was flattering. His face turned into her hair and inhaled, and there was a twitch from his member. His breath poured over the side of her head as he nibbled at her earlobe, drawing it into his mouth and suckling on it. She almost moaned but his grip cut her off, anticipating the noise. Belle shifted, spreading her legs further apart.

Mr. Gold’s eyes met hers and she could see him deep in the thralls of his beastly nature. It sent shocks of electricity through her and she could feel herself dampening.  
She gasped as he released her throat, hands pinning her shoulders to the wall. His mouth set to work on her shirt, dexterous teeth tongue and lips undoing each button of her blouse. Such a talented mouth…she liked how it was being put to good use. He finished the row in record time and grunted his approval at her choice of a bra with a clasp in the front. Belle’s head lulled back as his face dipped between her breasts, working on the fastenings. She tried to reach up to pin his head there but the feel of his hand dug painfully into her shoulder. Such control issues…

Even if his grip had remained on her throat, there was no way she could’ve stayed quiet. Rumplestiltskin had long ago taken it upon himself to find her every sexual weakness and exploit it. His tongue lapped at her skin as if he were starving taking bits of her into his mouth and suckling. Belle’s moans and whimpers turned into full-out cries as he lavished her breasts with affection, finding every nerve flawlessly. Despite the heat she felt, her skin broke out into gooseflesh, her nipples stiff and sensitive.  
He took one of them into his mouth and played with it, rolling it around on his tongue. He continued to toy with it, letting her slowly come to the realization of what he was about to do. All she could do was scream “yes, yes!”, begging him.

He complied, biting down. Belle screamed and writhed underneath him. He snarled and his hips jerked forward, his erection like steel.

He pulled away from her gasping, one hand coming down and slipping underneath her skirt’s waistband. Belle moaned as he brushed against the sensitive nub on his way to her folds. Mr. Gold’s eyes lit up as he grinned, a pleased growl slipping out.

“You are absolutely soaked, my dear, especially for one so reluctant.” Belle was past words or clever retorts, merely whining and trying to persuade his finger to dip inside her. She needed him more than she needed air right now.

Instead, he withdrew his finger and brought it to his lips, licking up her juices without breaking eye contact. A darkness settled in his eyes and Belle shivered, knowing that foreplay was over.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the corner, dragging her along before throwing her head first towards the oddly-clean desk. Knick-knacks and pen holders shook as Belle fell onto it, catching herself with her arms. She remained bent over the desk, adjusting her position for a bit more comfort, before glancing over her shoulder. Mr. Gold’s face flickered with concern at the shove but Belle winked, before going back to being the helpless, whimpering beauty. He faded quickly back into the beast after one look at her in such a provocative position.

Belle listened to his labored breathing as he began ripping his own clothes off. Her heart pounded as she listened to each layer fall to the ground; his jacket, his tie, shoes and socks, shirt, belt and pants and finally briefs. Belle whined and tilted her hips up pleadingly. Suddenly he was behind her, hooking a finger and yanking down both skirt and panties skillfully. His hands rested on either side of her hips and she squirmed desperately as she felt the tip of his member flirt with her entrance. He leaned down, offered a soft kiss to her shoulder, and then thrust himself inside of her.

There was no time to take it slow, after hours of yearning for each other. Belle dug her nails into the desk and cried out again and again as he pounded into her, his hands keeping her hips steady. He grunted each time their hips slapped together, pouring his entire being into fucking her as hard as he could. Belle twisted underneath him, the pressure between his thrusts and the desk on her clit being absolute perfection. Her cries turned into screaming as she tried to slow him down, stop him, but he was a man on a mission and she was too sensitive from being worked up so long.

It came hard and fast as she keened, her walls spasming from her orgasm. She rode it out for a long while, slowly spiraling downward and relaxing against the desk. Mr. Gold’s frantic erratic thrusts were almost soothing as he panted harder, moaning loud enough to rival her own.

“Belle…Belle!” He shouted her name like a prayer.

And then she felt his warm seed spill into her as he groaned, holding onto her tightly. He slowly caught his breath, caressing her backside, and Belle raised two fingers, _Round 2?_

Mr. Gold chuckled and carefully turned her over, “You want more, eh?”

“Well I figure your deals come with interest,” she said innocently.

He grinned, “That they do.”


	2. The Dark One's Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has only one use for controlling her husband with his dagger...as she illustrates for him one morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very loosely fits the definition of a "deleted scene"; it's a scene based off of a deleted scene in which Mr. and Mrs. Gold are griping about what they miss about their old world. Belle finally admits that she misses "dagger sex", which Mr. Gold promptly replies to with "I don't". Then he lists magic sex, but that's been done numerous times already. Besides, not as sexy as dagger sex.

Rumplestiltskin began to stir, his sleepiness starting to slip off of him like sheets and comforters. He stretched and turned his face towards the opposite side of the mattress.

  
"Don't leave the bed."

  
    Something jolted through him; it was a command. Belle had commanded him.

  
    He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, pushing back fatigue as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. He had given the dagger to her a week ago, and she hadn't used it at all against him. He glanced  towards the foot of the bed.

  
    Belle had pulled up a chair at the end of it, lounging in her nightgown and watching him with a playful smirk on her face. The Dark One's dagger swung back and forth between her fingers hypnotically. He felt a pang of concern, natural considering the fact she held the only weapon that could kill him, but mostly he felt intrigued.

  
    He eased back onto his elbows, "Morning to you too, dearie," he glanced at the dagger again, "You could've just asked nicely. I would've listened."

  
"Not likely," she insisted, gesturing towards him with the dagger, "Out from under the sheets, mister."

  
    Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow, but complied without pressure. She hooked a finger in a "come closer" motion and he crawled forward, wearing little more than some linen bedshorts. This fact became even more apparent as Belle's eyes flicked over his body, their blue depths igniting at the sight of his bared skin. She brought the tip of the dagger up to her lips, resting it there thoughtfully.

  
"I think it's time we experiment with this, don't you agree?"

  
    He smirked, "As you wish."

  
    Hopefully she wasn't feeling too wicked this early in the morning.

  
    Belle's lips parted as her tongue lapped at the cool steel. Rumplestiltskin gave a low hiss and Belle tilted her head.

  
"You feel that?"

  
    He nodded and she grinned, tracing a finger over his name. He arched his back like a cat, her warm touch spreading through his body. She smiled.

  
"Is it like that with everything it touches?"

  
"No, just human touch," he assured her, then grimaced, "And I get the taste of blood in my mouth whenever it cuts into flesh."

  
    Belle wrinkled her nose, "Well let's not have any of that," she muttered, stroking the blade, "How fast do you have to respond to commands?"

  
    Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "Depends on the urgency, I suppose."

  
"You don't know?"

  
"The previous Dark One didn't exactly give me a new guy orientation."

  
"But haven't you ever had someone take hold of your dagger, no matter how brief?" She tilted her head, "...haven't you ever been commanded?"

  
    He grinned and gave a small bow, "You are the first to have Rumplestiltskin the Dark One under your control, milady."

  
    Belle felt an odd sense of pride at this fact, even if it had been given to her, not earned or stolen. She bit her lip mischeviously.

  
"As my second command, then... Undress."

  
    Just as curious as she was, he resisted, and started to feel uncomfortable. He shifted restlessly, but held out.

  
"I said," Belle's tone was harsher, demanding instead of simply commanding, "Undress."

  
    Rumplestiltskin felt sick to his stomach, a headache forming and a sweat breaking out. Against his better judgment, he resisted.

  
"Undress, now!"

  
    Without even consciously moving, he yanked down his shorts. With the fulfillment of the order, the symptoms went away, and he was left staring at the shorts next to him as if he had no idea how they had gotten there. He glanced at Belle with an arched eyebrow and she giggled.

  
"Oh yes, this could be fun..." She purred.

  
    She stared at him with the most seductive little smirk as he sat there, bared completely to her. Just as helpless as he had been in the face of magic, nature began to run its course south. Belle clucked her tongue.

  
"Naughty boy," she scolded playfully before standing up.

  
    Rumplestiltskin licked his lips as Belle pulled off her nightgown and then her undergarments, baring herself to his sight. She resumed her seat and crossed her legs, keeping a firm grip on the dagger. It went up to her mouth again and her lips pressed against it. He felt as though she were kissing his neck, and moaned.

  
"You like that, huh? You like my lips on your dagger?" She cooed and he nodded, nudging forward.

  
    It was invisible, but Rumplestiltskin felt it as much as a brick wall. He could move nothing farther than the edge of the bed. Belle snickered, her warm breath as real as if she were right beside him instead of a few agonizing feet away.

  
    She lowered the dagger and began teasing her breasts with its flat edge. She shivered at the cold metal, and sighed softly at the raised bumps of his name against her nipple. He swore he could feel it harden, having difficulty breathing as he stared unabashedly at the dagger.

  
"This feels so good..." She murmured, letting it slide carefully between her breasts.

  
    Rumplestiltskin grit his teeth, "I could make it feel even better," he hissed, digging his nails into the bed.

  
    Belle shook her head, "Not another word out of you, dear. I want you to sit back and enjoy the show."

  
    He felt as if he had swallowed glue.

  
    Belle continued to tease her breasts, head lulled back to expose her pale lovely throat. Rumplestiltskin kneaded his fingers into the mattress, trying to distract himself from the growing ache of his member. The dagger trailed down her skin, light as a feather, down towards her hips. Her legs smoothly uncrossed and she watched him as they spread apart, propping her heels up on the edge of the chair. Saliva filled his mouth as Belle displayed her most private place to him, already moistened and a darker pink than usual.

  
"Look at what just the thought of you does to me," she murmured adoringly, "All I have to do is picture your touch, your breath in my ear, your cock buried deep within me..."

  
    Rumplestiltskin whined and strained against the magic, but he might as well have been trapped with squid ink. He couldn't even beg to be let off the bed to properly worship her gorgeous sex...

  
    Belle repositioned the dagger so the blade was pointed away from herself. With soft little gasps she teased her swollen clit with the hilt, staring at Rumplestiltskin. He tossed his head in anguish, whimpering and groaning as he fought against his magical restraints. He couldn't even properly beg with her insane command stilling his tongue.

  
    The hilt slipped further down and she whined deliciously before plunging it inside of her.

  
    Rumplestiltskin doubled over and snarled as ghostly sensations of heat, dampness, and smooth muscle washed over his skin. Belle groaned, squeezing tightly around the hilt and holding it still for a moment, before beginning to work it in and out of her. This was a fresh hell, watching and practically feeling her as she played with herself. And yet there was a sort of pleasure to it, as if he were taking a step back and witnessing what it looked like when he fucked her.

  
"Talk to me," she breathed.

  
    He jumped at the opportunity, "Gods, Belle, you're driving me crazy. All I want to do right now is pull you onto this bed with me and substitute myself for that dagger... You have no idea how hard I am for you."

  
    If the increased speed and gutteral moanings were any indication, he was saying all the right things.

  
"Go ahead and come for me, Belle... I want to see you go over the edge. I want to stare while you get off on my dagger and my words. I want to clean you up with my own tongue, taste your sweet core, force you to another longer, harder climax... I need you Belle, I-"

  
    He was cut off as she let out a long whine, her toes curling as her thrusting paused. Her body trembled and shuddered as she closed her eyes, riding out her orgasm. Rumplestiltskin's member twitched as he hissed joyfully, eyes wide with arousal.

  
    Belle slowly lowered her legs and removed the hilt from her body. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with a primal lust.

  
"On your back," she growled. Rumplestiltskin obeyed as fast as he could.

  
    Soon she was looming over him, her tongue and teeth licking and scraping respectively across his chest. Since she was the curse-breaker, not the cursed, she could not kiss him; even light ones on the cheek had a nasty habit of causing a breakout of normal skin. This was the best alternative and right now Rumplestiltskin couldn't really complain, writhing underneath her ministrations like a dog receiving a belly rub and crying out three times as loud.

  
    Belle traveled down his torso, down to his stomach. It was taking every bit of control he had not to arch his hips up in an attempt for relief. He was worried for a moment she'd simply continue down and finish him off with her clever little mouth. Thankfully Belle wasn't in the mood for one-sided displays of affection.

  
    He clawed at the bed as she straightened, one leg straddling either side of his waist. She paused a moment, smirking down at him.

  
"I think I like this control thing," she said breathily. He bared his teeth in response.

  
    And then she slowly lowered herself onto his erection.

  
    Coherency went out the window.

  
    Rumplestiltskin was torn between shutting his eyes in some coping method to combat how deliciously tight Belle was around his cock, or keeping them open to watch her riding him, perfect little breasts bouncing in time to each rise and fall. He settled for a mixture of both, substituting clawing at the mattress to groping Belle's ass. His hips met hers in wet thundering slaps, and if anyone were to listen to them it would sound like they were having a contest of who could cry out the loudest.

  
    He dug his nails into her flesh as she scratched at his stomach, meeting together in a glorious simultaneous orgasm. He slowly lowered his hips as she leaned over, resting on top of her lover. He buried his face in her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent and sighing contentedly.

  
    Belle glanced at the dagger still clamped in her fist, "...I wonder how long I can keep you from coming with this."

  
    Rumplestiltskin was going to regret the decision to give that to her.  
  



	3. On The Other Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone sex conversation from Chapter 11 from Mr. Gold's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wee bit too graphic for "M/M Gold", but I still wanted to include it, so I had it from Emma's POV while listening to Regina. I think it made reasonable sense, but it's still nice to see the conversation in its entirety. Belle and Gold are such trolls.

                The sound of the phone ringing was as if a chorus of angels had started belting out “Hallelujah”. It was a glorious sound, the ringing of the phone. Knowing who was on the other line. Highly positive of what she wanted.

                Still, Mr. Gold used up his limited amount of patience, letting the phone go to voicemail as he sat maybe a foot away from it in the office. He smirked as he imagined his wife’s ire, especially after she had specifically told him to stay near it. The phone started again immediately and he finally decided to answer it on the final ring.

“Gold residence.”

“Jerk,” Belle muttered and he smirked.

“Alright, _dearie_ , what’s up?”

“It’s still slow,” she said with a sigh, “And I’m here…in the back room…thinkin’ ‘bout you…”

“Should I pay you a visit?” He rumbled.

“We have an alcoholic thief in our house,” she said, and he liked to think that her mocking tone was totally inaccurate and nothing like how he sounded, “Do you really want to leave her alone for any length of time?”

“Alright then, what do you want me to do?”

“Entertain me.”

                He heard the creak of the old desk chair as she leaned back in it, and he could picture her perfectly. Legs crossed, one foot bobbing to the beat in her head. One arm resting, the one crooked as she tilted her head into the phone. Those long dark curls hiding that oh-so-delicious neck.

                With that tone, he’d chop off his own leg if she asked him to.

“And how would you like me to do that?” He asked, leaning back in his own seat.

“Tell me a story,” she breathed, leaving no doubt as to what _kind_ of story she wanted.

                Mr. Gold was already feeling his blood redirect south.

“What kind of story?”

“A story about a beast…and a beauty,” she decided, “Not just any story, though… This poor beauty has been stolen.”

“Stolen?”

“Yes, from her homelands, and is now on the slave market, left to the whims of fate as to what will become of her.”

                Mr. Gold shifted the phone from his right to his left hand, his right hand resting on his thigh, “And this beast, is he at the market looking for a new plaything?”

“You tell me, you’re the storyteller.”

“Then he is. And he sees this breathtakingly beautiful woman standing amongst all these plain janes, and he wants her, wants her like he’s never wanted anything before. But this is a shrewd beast, and has to check her over before he makes a purchase.”

“The sheer gown doesn’t leave much to the imagination… _Everything_ on display. She sees the beast approach and has the good sense to be nervous, but there’s something more to him… Something that intrigues her beyond her initial fear.”

“This beast was a man once, so he can’t help but notice the beauty’s pert breasts. They are the perfect size for his hands to play with, the tips begging to be sucked and bit.”

Mr. Gold grinned as he heard Belle’s breath catch in her throat.

“…does he touch them?” She whispered.

“Only briefly, strictly clinical. His hands linger on her hips though, and he can’t help but notice-“

                A beep cut him off and he swore.

“No,” Belle said firmly, “Lock the door, go into the car, whatever it takes. I want this story.”

“It’s another call, hang on and I’ll tell them off.”

“You better.”

                Mr. Gold sighed and switched lines, “Make it quick, I’m busy,” he snarled.

“Make it quick, you’re _busy_?” Much like Belle’s voice instantly aroused him, _this_ voice instantly deflated whatever was threatening to grow in his pants. It was startlingly how fast Regina killed his half-hard-on, “What on earth could you be busy with if you're answering your home phone?”

                Don’tdoitBellewillkillyouDon’tdoitBellewillkillyouDon’tdoitBellewill-

                Damn it, he was going to do it to avenge his poor aborted half-erection.

“Phone sex with Belle, if you must know.”

                Regina skipped a beat, “…you’re serious?” She asked incredulously, then, “My god! Then she’s…in the shop?!”

“It’s a lot less awkward for her than it is for me to be there,” he pointed out.

“…that’s just unprofessional,” Regina muttered. She scrambled for her composure, “Anyway I just wanted to call to confirm our meeting…”

                Mr. Gold would later blame it on the lack of blood going to his brain.

“I know you haven’t had much luck since you lost your huntsman, so I’ll give you an offer. You may join in our little roleplay-“

“No I do not want to join in you sick bastard!”

“-so long as Belle is willing. Please hold while I confer with her.”

“Don't you dare take her off hol-“

                He ignored her and switched over, “Dearie, you are not going to be happy with me.”

“If you blue wall me…”

“That was Regina, and I told her what we were up to.”

Belle huffed irritably, “I hope it gives her nightmares.”

“I invited her to join in,” he admitted.

Instead of chewing him out, Belle’s tone was confused, “I thought you didn’t like the thought of me with anyone else, even if you were involved?”

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “Do you really think she’s going to accept?”

                Belle chewed it over for a moment, “Alright, I’m game. Let’s freak her out.”

                He loved the fact that Belle knew exactly his reasons for involving the Evil Queen in their little session without him actually saying it.

                Mr. Gold switched over to the other line, “Alright, we’re back.”

“Hello Your Majesty,” Belle chirped.

“Yes hello, Miss French,” Regina growled, “Your husband is being particularly…”

“Insatiable? I know,” she said cheerfully, “So we’re at the slave market right now, but you can appear once we get back to the castle…”

“No, I don't want to "jump in" when you get to the castle, or anywhere!”

                He  had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Belle continued unimpeded.

“Alright, so Rumple buys two slaves, I can work with this. Now, you and I are going to carry the majority of the foreplay, letting him get his show of two women making out and touching each other. So what are your feelings on biting? I can draw blood if you like it that rough,” she offered.

“…I'm starting to see why they call you the Harlot of Hell,” Regina hissed and Mr. Gold tasted his own blood as he bit down harder, body spasming in silent laughs, “Gold, all I want is a confirmation-“

“Of course I’m not going to hypothetically penetrate you, that privilege is for Belle and Belle only,” he protested. Even phone roleplay sex had boundaries.

“You two are disgusting...”

“I think you’re just jealous of our amazing sex life,” Belle surmised.

“No, I'm not jealous, of any aspect of your lives…”

“I think you are,” Mr. Gold insisted.

“Regina, can you just give us your back story so we can hurry along? I’m drying up at an alarming rate down here.”

“For the last time you perverts I AM NOT DOING A THREESOME PHONE SEX ROLEPLAY WITH YOU TWO!” Regina practically screeched and Mr. Gold heard a little snicker slip from Belle’s portion of the line, “Now, I'll be at Access Road Twenty Three tonight with the rest of your payment in cash, either show up or not Gold!”

                The click sounded more like a slam, but that could’ve just been his imagination. He waited a couple of beats.

“…still there, love?”

“Yup, and I think we can be expecting a couple of restraining orders,” Belle remarked proudly.

“Nah, she needs me too much.” His right hand went back to resting on his thigh, trying to pretend it was Belle’s hand instead.

“…so what was that about noticing my fertile child-bearing hips?”

“The beast could’ve been noticing something else about your hips; you don’t know where I was going with that.”

                He heard the creak of the desk chair in the back room, Belle giving a soft sigh, “Alright, then, what _is_ the beast noticing about the beauty’s hips?”

“Their shape…deliciously curvaceous. He can imagine kneading his claws into the pelvic dip of each side to steady himself as he pounds his member into her…”

                Without the threat of Regina cockblocking hanging in the air, Mr. Gold was free to be as descriptive with his part of the story as he could be. Good erotica was in the details, after all.


	4. If Emma Had Left Them Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirteen in all of its leather pants raciness ended with cockblocking and angst. So I fixed it. Includes dirty talk, leather pants, and humping.

Foreplay was over. Now it was time to fuck.

                Truthfully it was hard to keep it together at all with her husband on top of her, pinning her to the couch with his intention pressing into her thigh. She would have loved to just turn over and let him take his leather pants off of her…

                …but the principle of the matter was she was playing hard to get, and if she gave in then she lost.

"Is that your cane or are you happy to see me?" She taunted him with a giggle.

                A deep lustful growl assured her that her husband was _not_ in a joking mood, “You are going to pay for your games, dearie.”

                Belle squealed as his hands tunneled underneath her, searching out the laces to undo her ( _his_ ) pants. She pressed her hips down harder into the sofa and he snarled.

“ _Belle_.” His voice was drenched in desperation. A whine slipped out of her throat at the tone.

                His warm breath poured over her ear and the side of her neck as he held her for a moment. His hips rubbed against the leather eagerly.

“I couldn’t get the image of you out of my mind,” he murmured, “Standing there in those pants that are truthfully too small for you… How they cling to your every curve like the goddess you are… It’s a wonder how I stayed sane with the thoughts I had of what I’d do to you once I had you alone…”

                Belle’s breathing hitched, her nipples hardening beneath her shirt and bra. His brogue distracted her and he slipped a hand down towards the lacings of the pants, tugging at them with his spinner’s fingers.

“I was so good, Belle, you should be so proud of me,” he breathed, “No matter how riled up I got, no matter how my cock strained against my pants I did not touch myself. No, I saved every bit of desire for _you_.”

                Electricity shot down Belle’s spine and she arched up slightly. Mr. Gold gave a growl of approval, and he managed to free the last of the laces. His hand slid under her shirt, fingers splaying against her smooth stomach. Belle moaned and squirmed.

“You think it was easy for me?” She huffed, “I imagined what you would do to me too, how you’d punish me. I had to walk around town acting as though I wasn’t horny as hell, feeling the leather rub against itself and my skin with each stride…”

                Mr. Gold trailed his tongue down the side of her neck as his hand slid down underneath the waistband of the pants. His tongue retracted for a second as he felt her curls.

“…you’re not wearing underwear,” he realized.

“I didn’t want panty lines,” she said casually. She felt him shudder in delight.

                His teeth gathered the flesh at the base of her neck and he sucked it hard. Belle cried out, the noise muffled by the cushion. She was hoping it was enough to leave a mark and that thought, followed by Mr. Gold’s continuously explorative fingers, was flaring up the heat in her abdomen.

                He had hoped for her to be wet, hoped to feel some evidence that she was feeling as turned on as he was. Instead, as he dipped into her core he found that she was completely drenched. The poor dearie had probably been walking around like this, no underwear between her and the leather, her sweet juices coating the inside-

                Mr. Gold bit down as his cock jerked, the idea of his love staining his breeches forever with her lust too much to handle, and Belle shrieked, bucking her hips down. He released the skin and licked it apologetically, but she wasn’t interested in an apology for that.

“Inside,” she begged, “I need you inside!”

                Belle knew just exactly how to pull his strings, which he both loved and hated. In this moment, however, he loved it. He ground his erection against her, the friction wonderful and making his head spin. He positioned the heel of his hand in front of her sensitive nub so that each time he pushed her body down her clit rubbed against it. Unable to reign himself in, his hips got into a rhythm of thrusting against her thigh, his fingers toying with her entrance.

“Look at this, my Belle,” he gasped, “Look at what you make me do. Humping you like a goddamn dog, unable to restrain myself…”

                She groaned and pressed herself harder against his palm. A finger slid inside of her and she started tearing at the couch’s upholstery, screaming like her life depended on it. Obscenities spilled from her lips as her inner walls clenched around his finger, so tight he could scarcely move it in and out.

“Keep talking,” she hissed encouragingly, “Keep talking so I can come all over your hand and the inside of your pants.”

                Mr. Gold was not going to make it much longer.

                His free hand came up and started to work on his own pants, trembling as Belle continued to move her hips down on his hand. He somehow managed to free his flushed length, groaning as he rubbed it against her leather-clad thigh.

“Gods, Belle, I wanted to last longer, I really did. You turn me into a fucking schoolboy, just learning about getting off and not knowing the art it can be. I’m so wound up, Belle, I can’t help that I’m going to come soon. This is your fault, it is, making me too hard to think about anything else but release.” He left a trail of kisses along her shoulder, adding a second finger inside of her and thrusting them harder and faster up inside of her, “But we have all night, don’t we? I could keep you underneath me and make you come until you can’t make it to work tomorrow. That’s not a bad idea, though, because then I know you’ll be here, curled up under the blankets, and I could have a nice encore for lunch. I can never get enough of you, my precious Belle. Let me take the edge off and then I’ll-“

                His sentence was cut off by Belle’s scream, her body tensing as her flesh rippled around his fingers. Mr. Gold followed soon after her, shot after shot of thick white fluid coating the leather pants. He eased her down from her high as he spiraled down along with her, relaxing on top of her and feeling a whole lot better after he was finally allowed to play with his wife.

“Well that’s one down,” Mr. Gold said.

                Belle twisted her head to look at him, “What do you mean?”

“I told you, one for every denied hour. So thirteen more to go.”

“I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Oh I don’t exaggerate when it comes to how much I want to please you,” he got up onto his knees, admiring the sight of her in those leather pants, the most beautiful woman in all the realms marked as his.

                Belle started to squirm, rocking back and forth, “Oh gods I’m coming again!”

“Nice try.”

                He started carefully peeling down the tight breeches, trying his best not to let his own mess get on the couch and stay on the leather like it belonged. He pulled them down until he could situate himself between her legs, staring at the treasure before him. Her sweet pink center glistened with the remains of her climax.

“Is it too late to ask for an installment plan, like two a day for the next week or something?” She asked, goosebumps rising at the thought of where he was.

“Mmmm….maybe,” he said, letting his tongue lazily graze over her sex. Her flavor alone was starting to arouse him again, “We’ll see how far I get tonight.”

                She let out a small cry as Mr. Gold began ravishing her with his tongue, determined to lap up every bit of her nectar. He’d be there all night if she let him…but she had something else she wanted there a little harder than his tongue.

                Emma Swan had a bad feeling about the disappearance of Kathryn Nolan, her roommate’s love interest’s wife. Sure there was nothing but a car with a deflated airbag to go on, but the sheriff wasn’t optimistic.

                She went up to the Golds’ house, prepared to knock before a noise stopped her. It sounded like screaming…and there was a whole lot of moaning too. Emma went pale and turned right back around without knocking.

                She’d try again in the morning, or whenever they weren’t doing it.


End file.
